too sweet because of you
by nanas manis
Summary: manis. selalu bersamamu selalu manis.


Hari ini, adalah hari khusus bagi pasangan muda-mudi maupun yang telah berumur. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan _valentine day?_ Di mana banyak adegan istimewa, yang dilakukan banyak sejoli untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang.

* * *

 **Fanfic _valentine_ telat banget. Maaf abal-abal, karena nulisnya sambil ngerjain soal simulasi ujian matematika *coretnangiscoret*  
**

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning: Fluffy**_ **berat** **(mungkin bisa bikin orang mual pelangi),** _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Seperti saat ini, dua orang laki-laki tengah berhadapan sambil berkelakar di sebuah _Café_ dekat universitas mereka. Yang sebelah kiri bersurai hitam, dengan tubuh _macho_ — berotot. Sedangkan di bagian kanan, memiliki tahi lalat kecil di kiri mata serta memancarkan aura keibuan— sejuk kala memandangnya, seperti malaikat.

"Daichi, sudah pesan makanan?"

Laki-laki yang ditanya lepas dari lamunan (omong-omong, ia membayangkan cowok di depannya jadi pelayan pakai baju _maid_ ); dan segara mengambil buku _menu_ dari tangan Sugawara. Ia membaca deretan nama-nama makanan, namun hingga lembar ketiga dia belum lihat yang pas di hati. Lagipula, ditunjang kenyataan bahwa ia masih anak kuliahan, jadi harus berhati-hati dalam pengeluaran sebelum jatuh melarat ketika akhir bulan.

Dirinya meringis saat sekelebat ingatan lewat. Bulan lalu ia sudah kapok dimarahi ibunya soal mengatur uang. Saat itu hari ketika mereka menjalin kasih, jadi orang-orang pada minta pajak jadian (dia yakin bahwa yang menciptakan tradisi laknat ini pastilah jomblo seumur hidup, makanya ngemis-ngemis sama yang sudah punya pacar). Kemudian esok pagi, uang tak ada sepeser pun— padahal lagi lapar, cuy! Cepat-cepat ia menelpon ibunya untuk minta uang lagi, walau seminggu lalu telah diberi jatah. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi; ya, benar, Daichi diomeli sampai tiga jam penuh.

Ia mengerling ke arah Koushi, cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah. " _Gomen,_ aku mengajakmu ketika uangku lagi bokek. Harga di sini sedikit ..."

"Mahal? Ah, atau memang lumayan mahal, yah?"

Ia mengangguk, menyetujui tanggapan pacarnya. "Eh, iya benar. Kalau begitu ... boleh kan, kita, pa-tung-an?" Sawamura berkata dengan hati-hati dan berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap kecil. Kan malu jika ada yang dengar; lalu menyadari bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, tetapi si _top_ enggak bisa bayarin?

Suga tiba-tiba tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, "Tidak usah khawatir begitu, Daichi! Lagian kita masih kuliah, wajar dong, hati-hati soal uang? Sudah, cepatlah pesan. Nanti setengah dari harganya bakal aku bayarin. Hitung-hitung balas budi karena tiap kita kencan, kau _manly_ sekali dengan mentraktirku," ujarnya panjang lebar. Ini nih, salah satu kelebihan si rambut abu-abu. Mampu memberikan pandangan dewasa, seolah dia adalah seorang istri kepada suami. Sukses bikin _melting_ di tempat!

"Suga ...! Aku makin mencintaimu!" Sawamura langsung _sweat drop_ imajiner.

"Iya-iya, aku juga cinta kamu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Walaupun awalnya Daichi yang disuruh pilih sendiri, tapi ternyata Koushi tetiba memanggil pelayan dan memesan sesuai kehendaknya. Sebuah _dessert_ besar— es krim campur _yogurt,_ atau sebut saja _parfait jumbo_ dengan _topping_ buah-buahan segar serta keju dan cokelat lumer. Kalau begini, uang mantan kapten Karasuno itu bisa ludes seketika! Bayangin, harga makanan pencuci mulut ini setara dengan tiga ramen di kantin universitasnya. Tapi dasarnya Sugawara ingin makan enak sekarang, jadi mau tak mau ia harus setuju. Dengan dalih bakal bayar lebih banyak, Sawamura sedikit lega.

Sambil menunggu, mereka mulai lanjut mengobrol. Banyak hal yang dibicarakan; mulai dari seputar kuliah dan kawan-kawannya, masalah keuangan, mengatur diri, cinta, hingga ke jenjang lebih berat, yaitu ...

... bertunangan dan menikah.

Daichi niat bergegas melamar Suga dalam waktu dekat. Kuliah sambil nikah juga tak masalah baginya, apalagi mereka cowok, tidak perlu pusing mikir kemungkinan anak mengganggu proses belajar. Tentang mengadopsi anak bisa ditunda sementara. Pikirnya, lama-lama berpacaran cuma akan memberi kesan hambar ketika menikah nanti. Soalnya semua hal-hal manis dilakukan terlebih dahulu, jadi ketika menikah mereka mungkin kehabisan agenda romantis. Ah, tapi bukan cuma itu alasannya. Munafik jika tidak ada rasa untuk memiliki pasangan seutuhnya. Pasti di sudut-sudut hati terdalam, keinginan itu muncul.

Selang beberapa waktu; seorang pelayan perempuan datang membawa nampan berisi satu gelas besar, dengan _parfait_ menggoda lidah juga tak luput dua sendok khusus _dessert_ menancap di permukaan es.

Cantik ...

... untuk kilat mata bersinar Koushi kala mendapat hidangan manis, maupun esnya.

Perut Daichi bergelojak,

... bagai kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam.

Bikin hati _doki-doki._

Enggan membuat hidangan mencair, lekas mereka mengambil sendok masing-masing. Lalu suara obrolan mereka terhenti dan diganti oleh gumaman tanda enak oleh mereka. Suga suka buah, lantas ia mencomot satu per satu potongan buah yang ada. Seperti: _strawberry, grape,_ kiwi, pisang, dan lain-lain. Sawamura senang es krim dan _yogurt,_ maka tangannya tidak henti-hentinya meraup es krim yang ada. Termasuk rasa _vanilla, chocolate,_ dan stroberi.

Enggak ada yang menyangka, kalau _parfait_ ini sebentar sudah habis setengah. Mereka bertatap muka (sedari tadi asyik bergumul bersama es jadi lupa pasangan), lalu kontan tertawa geli. Poni Suga berantakan, akibat ia selalu menyisihkan karena menganggu penglihatan juga kepanasan. Pipi Daichi belepotan di sana-sini, karena kalap menghabiskan es krim.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Mantan _setter_ Karasuno tersebut menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

Yang ditanya balik bertanya, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Ada apa sama ponimu itu? Miring ke mana-mana!"

"Dahiku berkeringat, jadi kusisihkan saja biar adem."

Sawamura mengangkat sebelah alis, "Huh? Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan, lagi dingin. Kamu bahkan sedang makan yang dingin-dingin."

Ia tidak buru-buru menjawab. Malah mencodongkan badan hingga wajahnya dekat sekali dengan _kareshi_ -nya. Napas mereka saling bertukar, bikin wajah Daichi mulai merah. _Jarang-jarang dia bisa begini,_ katanya dalam hati.

Tangan kiri Koushi terulur,

mendarat pada muka mulus kekasihnya.

Organ vital Sawamura kembali diuji ketahanannya.

Dipompa, dipacu ...

... terus-menerus.

Seiring gerakan halus Sugawara. Dia mengusapkan jarinya agar wajah Daichi bersih.

Dan bibir ranum itu terbuka.

Meluncurkan kata-kata pencabut nyawa bagi laki-laki di depannya.

"Karena aku panas melihatmu, Daichi." Sebuah senyum bukan manis namun sensual mengembang.

Ah, sial, Sawamura bisa angkut Koushi tiba-tiba ke kamar.

* * *

 **Aku bahagia karena hari ini enggak jadi TDS.** **Walau diundur beberapa hari, tetap aja masih belum cukup buat persiapan belajar. _Lord,_ kenapa sekolah begini amat? **

**Aku pengin menulis sesuatu untuk tanggal empat belas (aku tidak merayakan _valentine,_ tapi merayakan _valentine_ buat OTP-OTP tercinta).  
**

 **Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, nulis _pair_ Daichi x Suga itu menyenangkan, yah? **


End file.
